Bring Me to Life
by wolef
Summary: oneshot songfic from Evanescence "Bring me to Life" this time! sasuke has a nightmare, and who wakes him up? SasuNaruFRIENDSHIP


Heyyy!!! It's another Evanescence songfic!! Meh, this one is Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life" and its in Sasuke's point of view most of the time. Unfortunately its kinda SasuNaru which I think is ok, but NaruSasu is better!!! And its only FRIENDSHIP, so no lovey dovey stuff. Enjoy~  
  
**How can you see into my eyes like the open doors?**  
  
Naruto. That stupid blond was on his mind again. Sasuke lay on his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.  
  
**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**  
  
He knew what true loneliness felt like. Naruto knew how he felt. How? Because the blond lived through it too. Sasuke closed his eyes to focus more on his thoughts.  
  
**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**  
  
It was very dark. And cold. 'Where am I??' was the first thought on the Uchiha's mind. Everywhere around him, it was dark and empty.  
  
**Until you find it and then lead it back home**  
  
It was getting very cold. No, not cold, it was freezing now. Sasuke shivered as he wrapped his arms around his legs. He couldn't see through this darkness. It was like a very thick fog that was black.  
  
**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**  
**(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside**  
**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**  
  
"Sasuke!!"  
'Hn?' someone was calling him. Someone familiar, he didn't know who. He reached out a hand into the nothingness all around him and he felt nothing.  
  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**Before I come undone**  
  
Sasuke was starting to get scared, though his cold outer self showed no emotion. There was no one there. He was alone.  
  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**  
  
Ever since that incident when Itachi had slaughtered the Uchiha clan, he had allowed no one to ever come near him. He had felt very empty for the past couple years with no one in his life.  
  
**Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me**  
  
Light.  
That was what he was missing. But how can this darkness be lit up?? He had pushed everyone away so that no light could shed onto his life.  
  
**Breathe into me and make me real**  
**Bring me to life**  
  
"Sasuke!!!"  
There it was again. That voice. Why couldn't it just lave him alone?? He didn't need anyone. He was an avenger, and avengers don't need any unnecessary emotions to kill the one they're after.  
  
**(Wake me up)Wake me up inside**  
**(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside**  
  
It was already below freezing now. If it got any colder, Sasuke was sure he was going to freeze to death. How pathetic, the Uchiha prodigy freezing to death. He stood up to walk around to get warm.  
  
**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**  
  
"Sasuke!!"  
His legs were numb. The darkness was blinding him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel. All that was around him, above him, under him. It was all just nothing.  
  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**Before I come undone**  
  
Sasuke stumbled as his legs gave up from bitter cold. He tried to stand up again, but his ;legs wouldn't move. The darkness was starting to choke him.  
  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**  
  
He felt like one with the nothingness of this place. This foggy dark had him in its death grip. There was no way out.  
  
**Frozen in time without your touch without your love darling**  
**Only you are the life among the dead**  
  
"SASUKE!!!"  
That voice again. Somehow the strangling shadows loosened their hold on him a little. The temperature lifter a little.  
  
**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
  
He squinted through the thick night. There was a little ray of light up ahead, some distance away. How could he not notice that??  
  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**  
  
Sasuke started toward the light, ignoring the tingling feeling in his legs. Somehow, he knew he had to get to that light. Just some instinct.  
  
"Without a voice without a thought without a soul**  
  
The darkness wrapped itself around his ankles, preventing him from going on. He let out an inaudible scream as the icy cold hands of nothing wrapped around him..  
  
**Don't let me die here**  
**There must be something more**  
  
This time, it was colder. That ray in the distance was starting to fade away. Then it reappeared, the darkness blindfolded him. He could feel his blood slowing to a halt as the arctic feeling soaked into his deathly pale skin.  
  
**Bring me to life**  
  
"Sasuke!! Wake up dammit!!"  
Again, it was calling him. the shadows didn't release their hold on him this time, though. And it just got colder, the nothingness was still icy breath.  
  
**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**  
**(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside**  
  
His foot slipped and he fell, only to not hit the supposed solid ground beneath him. He kept falling into that deep vortex of nothingness.  
  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
  
The world was rushing past his face as he fell deeper, some unknown force of gravity pulling him in deeper and deeper. Sasuke couldn't se anything. All he could feel was the icy air rushing past his face.  
  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**Before I come undone**  
  
There was no ground beneath him. He just kept falling and falling forever, never feeling the long expected hard impact of ground and a crunch of bones. Nothing. He just kept falling.  
  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**  
**Bring me to life**  
  
Something cold splashed onto his head. Something...wet...and not to mention freezing. Sasuke opened his eyes.  
"Mou, Sasuke!!! I thought you slipped into a comma or something!! I called your name like a million times and you STILL wouldn't wake up. So I had to dump cold water on you!!!" The cheerful voice of his rival sounded in his ears and that grin swam into view.  
"Na...Naruto??" the dark-haired boy blinked. There was light in the room. And everywhere around him was warm, well, except for his pillow that was soaked by the cold water Naruto splashed on him. "What are you doing here??"  
"Baka. And you call me an idiot." Naruto crossed his arms as he sat on the bed. "You didn't turn up at the bridge today so Kakashi told me to go look for you. Oh, and he let us take the day off."  
'It was just a dream.' Was the only thing on Sasuke's thoughts as he watched the blond babble to himself. 'Or a nightmare...'  
"Ne, want to spar with me now?? I've got nothing left to do." Naruto stood up and walked to the door, turning around for an answer.  
"Sure." Sasuke replied as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. The blond nodded ad he disappeared to go to the training ground. Sasuke sighed as he got up and stretched. Maybe that nightmare was telling him something. He glanced out the window to see his rival sprint out his front door and towards the woods. Maybe he should to let some light into his soul.  
  
**Bring me to life!!**  
  
Well, how do you like it?? It didn't turn out quite the way I expected, but I think it's pretty good anyways. Like that nightmare for example. In case you people don't get it, that dream was like what's going to happen if he remains all dark and cold or something like that. If you didn't get it, hope you enjoyed it anyways ^__^ Ne, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! "Tourniquet" might be out next!! 


End file.
